School just got better
by Kai-Lover56
Summary: GaaSaku Story one shot LEMON Rated M please read and review Hint : Things get hot in the schools janitr closet


Sorry for not getting any stories on lately but here you go a one shot for any GaaSaku Fans out there

so hope you enjoy Read and Review please thank you xxxx Rated M Lemon Alert

School just got better

Narrator POV

The sky was blue with a few white fluffy clouds in the sky and then suddenly an alarm clock went of and it was sakura haruno's alarm clock. She wakes up and press the button to turn of the racket and get up and gets ready for school. She has a simple life she has a mother and father who love her very much. She has her amazing friends naruto,shikamaru,chouji,ten ten, neji,lee,kiba,hinata,shino,temari and kankouro. There are 2 people who she hates and that sasuke and ino who are currently dating its not that she is jealous its just that they treat everyone badly and think there better than everyone else but last and not least she has a hunky,hot and sexy boyfriend Gaara younger brother of temari and kankouro.

Sakura POV

'what a beautiful day' sakura thought. Then she went up to a house and knock on the door.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA CHAN" Shouted naruto and I hit him across the head.

"BAKA be quiet will you its still early and some people are still aslepp" sakura told him

"yea yea I know that but that punch hurt sheesh" both naruto and sakura walked to the school then in the distant something caught sakura eye and it was the colour red and there is only one person in the entire school that has red hair and thats her boyfriend gaara.

"Hey baby" Sakura called and gaara turned around and saw his loving girlfriend come towards him.

"Hello hot stuff" Gaara said huskly as sakura blushed slightly and gave him a very passionate and hot kiss until there was a cough from the gang they were all there looking at them

"what" Gaara said innocently "is it my fault my girlfriends hot"

"Get a room will you" naruto said slightly irritated.

Gaara POV

We all walked in the school. Sakura was talking to hinata, temari and ten ten and I could stop looking at her ass 'Damn sakura has got a nice ass' he felt himself get tight in the pants area and he had that problem the who morning and during lunch until he couldn't have it any more he couldnt wait to have her after school he wanted her now so he whisper in her ear.

"follow me" he said quietly as he could and both of them got up and walked down to the furthest part of the school where no lesson would be taken all after noon because they will be have lesson outside

"Gaara whats up where we going" and her only response was being pushed into a janitor closet

"Gaara what are you..." before she could finish gaara kissed her rough hard but with love and affeection and both of them stood in the closet making out with each other for about 10 mins

Normal POV

After about 10 minutes later sakura very something hard on her thigh and knew what it was suddenly thing started getting rougher and both of them scrambled to get each other clothes of once they were both nude sakura got down and started to stroke gaara rock hard member but he wanted more he grabbed a hand full of hair and push her head towards him and she took his member into his mouth

"Ahhhh yeaaaa" Gaara moaned loving the feeling of her mouth on his cock with a few more sucks and deep throats from sakura he came in her mouth and over her face.

" you taste amazing gaara kun" sakura said sexily " thanks now its my time to taste you"

he got sakura to sit on a stool that was in there and put his head inbetween her open legs and started to suck and nip at her wet fold

"Ga.. Ga.. Gaara" she moaned how he loved hearing her like this moaning his name like that just aroused him further

"AHHHHHHH IM CUMMING" after letting out a load moan she release her juices into his mouth

"you taste good to sweet heart" Gaara smirked at her then grabbed her legs and thrusted his hard member into her. Sakura Moaned loader then ever before and cummed then and there gaara carryed on thrusting into her like an animal.

"ohhh godd f.. f.. faster" sakura stuttered out and gaara complied going beyond his own limits and pratically banging her senses out few more thrust later gaara and sakura both released together and gave each other some kisses before getting back in there clothes as soon as they stepped out the closet they saw the janitor masterbating him self on the floor. Both sakura and gaara blushed but then gaara got angry and beat the life out of him and then gaara got suspended from school for a week and sakura 2 days and she spent those 2 days with gaara in his house in his room doing naughty but pleasurable things together. I guess school got a lot better for them after that experience

The End

Hope you liked it please read and review thank you all and I will be adding more chapters to my other story that is in progress xxxx


End file.
